


Exploration

by Drakenn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Dildos, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Assertive Ahsoka, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn
Summary: Master Skywalker never was a perfect Jedi and using an opportunity gifted to her by a mission to Onderon Ahsoka decided to follow his example and explore some of the things the Order would disapprove of. And Lux was only more than willing to help her…Beta reading and edits courtesy of Koumine and Clio_Codex
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Lux are aged up to be over 18 years old. Ahsoka is around 19, while he is around 20/21.

Ahsoka tilted her head and looked at Lux. For what felt to her as an eternity, she just stared at him. He was a Separatist, a thing she was supposed to hate. Yet he was a teenager like her, a teenager she could have an enjoyable chat with and who made her heart skip a beat. He smiled; the simple gesture made blood rush to her cheeks.

“Come, I’ll show you your room,” he said and then gestured at the sky. “It’s getting dark and cold.”

At the mention of time Ahsoka stiffened. She had forgotten about her duty, her task to protect the Senator. She felt her eyes widen as she looked at Lux and then at the building where the Senators were talking. “Senator Amidala… I need to check on her safety.”

“Senator Amidala is with my mother,” Lux softly said. “She will be safe there. If you want, we can go and check on them.”

“That would be nice, thanks Lux.”

“You’re welcome.” He once again smiled and led them back to the building.

“Thank you so much, Lux,” Ahsoka muttered. She placed her hands on the hilts of her lightsabers as they entered the room where the Senators were busy discussing the terms. They were so focused on their discussion that it was a moment before Padme looked up and noticed her.

“You want to check if I’m safe, don’t you?” Padme asked and then chuckled. “You’re so much like Anakin.”

“Yes, Senator,” Ahsoka said, curtsying stiffly.

“Well, you can see I’m fine.” Padme smiled reassuringly. “Since negotiations tend to bore you. Lux, I am sure your mother and I won’t mind if you and Ahsoka get to know each other better.”

“No, of course not,” Mina said hurriedly. “Lux, please be mindful that Ahsoka is a padawan to a Jedi Knight and that you should behave appropriately.”

Ahsoka snorted at the remark, but then when Padme looked at her, the chuckle died. “Apologies, Senators.”

“It’s fine, Ahsoka,” Padme said with a dismissing wave of her hand. “Just, please try to behave like a Jedi should.”

“I will, Senator.”

o-0-o

“Behave like a Jedi?” Lux asked once they were out of the room and away from the Senators. “What did she mean? Sorry… Just, never really saw a Jedi Padawan.”

“Oh…,” Ahsoka fell silent for a moment. “You know, behave in the way my Master would want, avoid causing situations that would embarrass the order and so on.”

“Sounds so dreadfully familiar,” Lux said with a sigh. He was way too familiar with this kind of upbringing. His own was very similar; do nothing that would embarrass his mother or put her in an uncomfortable position, be kind, gentle and always follow what his mother wanted. “My mother, she’s a Senator. She was a Senator since before I was born. All of my life I spent learning all of the rules of etiquette and how to follow them. And what not to do because it might put her in a bad light.”

Ahsoka tilted her head and he could see keen interest and curiosity fill her eyes. “Can you tell me more about yourself? About the true yourself, not the prim and proper one you showed me before?”

Lux stiffened as he looked at the Togruta. “What?”

“I am a Jedi,” she smiled. “I can tell that what you showed me before was a mask. Not the true you… Sorry, shouldn’t have used the Force to see through it.”

Taking a deep breath Lux shook his head. He should have expected it. She was Jedi; seeing through disguises and lies and other Force tricks were their forte. “Don’t worry,” he said after a moment of awkwardness. “You were at least honest about it. Wait, come with me. I’ll show you my room. If we want privacy, it’s there.”

“Spies?” Ahsoka asked as her hands moved to the hilts she carried at her sides.

“More than certainly,” Lux grimaced. “Mom is a Senator. Those people attract spies like moths get attracted to a flame.”

“And given the Senator that accompanies me…,” Ahsoka drawled out.

“Exactly.”

Lux quickly led them through the twisting corridors and several security checks before they finally got to his room. It was probably the only space in the whole manor where he was comfortable dropping the mask his training made him put on. It was the only space where he would not be judged, the only space where he could be just himself.

“Is it hard for you to wear a mask for the whole day?” Ahsoka asked, sitting down on his bed cross-legged.

For a moment he looked at her and then a faint blush flickered across his cheeks as he realized that Ahsoka’s short skirt and the way she sat exposed her crotch to his eyes. He shook his head to distract himself and then sat down on the bed opposite of her. “It’s exhausting at times,” he finally said. “Extremely exhausting since even the smallest gesture matters. What you wear, how you wear it, what you say, how you say it and so on and so on. I wouldn’t wish this kind of fate onto anybody.”

“You have me today,” Ahsoka said, smiling brightly. “Me, who can at least try to make this one day better for you.”

“Thank you. I might have needed something like this.” Lux let out a tired sigh. “Sorry for my earlier behavior. I lost my father to a Republic attack… I was always taught that the Jedi should be respected…but his death….”

“Made you pause and consider if it is true?”

“Yes, that. Exactly that.” Lux shook his head. “You’re nice, polite and kind towards me. I don’t want to hurt you or anything. Nor do I want to see in you the Jedi that commanded that attack.”

“Thank you.” Ahsoka blushed much to his surprise. “Don’t think I am Jedi. I am only a Padawan, still training under my master. It will be years before I can be knighted.”

“You’re still a member of the Order,” Lux said, sticking his tongue out a bit.

“Well…, yes, but so are the younglings and the agricorp members.” Ahsoka tilted her head, her eyes focused on him. “What’s your goal, Lux?”

“I want to get to know you, that’s all. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ahsoka said as she reached out and placed her hand on his.

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” He grinned. “Or should I call you Padawan Tano?”

“Ahsoka is fine. I get called Commander and Padawan Tano enough of the time.” For a moment there was an awkward silence and then she added. “Or Snips.”

“Snips?” A chortle escaped out of Lux lips.

“My master’s nickname for me,” Ahsoka said quietly. As she was saying those words Lux could see some tingles of blush on her cheeks. “He calls me that because I talk back to him, a lot.”

“I thought that you, Jedi, were supposed to not be that?”

“Eh…,” Ahsoka hesitated for a moment. “That’s the ideal. Many aren’t… Besides, I’m still learning how to be a Jedi.” She stuck out her tongue a bit. “I am allowed to make mistakes.”

Lux nodded in understanding and then hesitated. “Let me bring us something to drink,” he said, getting off the bed hurriedly. “Sorry, just forgot that we could get something to drink and eat.” He pointed his hand at the other door. “Bathroom is there if you want to use it.”

o-0-o

For a moment Ahsoka just sat in silence. People that were genuinely nice and offered to help her and couldn’t gain much from her being happy were a novelty. She was so used to people wanting something from her. Lux was different, kind, gentle, considerate the more she thought about him the more butterflies in her belly grew.

She stood up, made a couple of simple stretches to get the blood flowing through her body and then walked across the room to the bathroom. She closed the door behind herself and then took a couple of deep breaths. All of this was uncharted territory for her and the remoteness from the Order and her master made her willing to push more than she should. Lux was everything she wanted in a partner and he was clearly interested in her. Clearly interested and paying attention to her.

Turning to face the sink she let the water run and then splashed it against her face. She almost hissed from the cold, but it cleared her mind and allowed her to focus.

The feelings and emotions he was showing towards her made her willing to maybe cross the lines she otherwise would have a hard time crossing. Relationships and sex were taboo for Jedi. The Creed didn’t ban them, but the Council discouraged both as they could lead to attachments and a Jedi was supposed to have none. Yet she was more than aware that her own master had his affair with Padme. He was good at hiding it, but the way they spoke, the way they behaved, the way they acted around each other…

Ahsoka allowed herself a snort; her master tried to teach her how to be a good Jedi, yet he was a terrible one. Then, after taking a moment to compose herself, she opened the door and walked out. She did it just in time to see Lux come in with a plate and a couple of bottles.

“You look like you want to talk?” Lux asked, sitting down on the bed and placing the plate on the bed and the bottles next to it.

“Do I?” Ahsoka asked back. For a second she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, then walked towards the bed and sat down opposing him.

“Oh, yes.” A sigh escaped out of his mouth. “I am not pushing, just stating facts.”

“And I am supposed to be the one reading you.” Ahsoka allowed herself a chuckle. “Anyways, maybe, I do want to talk.”

Nodding Lux reached for one of the bottles, opened it and handed it to her. “Root beer, local specialty.”

Ahsoka took the beige bottle, sniffed the drink; it smelt spicy and a bit sweet. She took a sip out of the bottle and nodded in appreciation. She liked it; she liked it a lot. “I want more of it.”

“I’m sure that it will be possible for you to get a crate or two onto your ship before you leave. That aside, what do you want to talk about?”

She stiffened and then fell silent for a moment. She didn’t kriffing know how to phrase what she wanted to say. She let out a frustrated grunt and then looked at Lux. “So… before we talk, can I ask that you do not mention any of it to Senator Amidala?”

Lux arched one of his elegant eyebrows and considered her words for a long moment before nodding. “Very well.”

“So…, you know that I am Jedi and that certain things are frowned upon…” Ahsoka started, drawling out the last couple of syllables.

“Yes.”

“Good. I saw the looks you’re sending me and I saw the way you think about me. Even if you didn’t like me before, now you think that I am attractive and interesting. So I think about you.” She tilted her head and then paused. “Maybe I am too blunt and too straightforward, but this is one of the few moments where I have been away from the Temple, the Order and its stiff rules and beliefs.”

“You’re straightforward, but not blunt. Maybe a bit too open, but given our lives, it doesn’t surprise me that much,” Lux said quickly. “You want to follow the feelings?”

“No…” She shook her head. “Yes… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Lux said as he reached out and placed a hand on her knee. “I won’t laugh at you, nor will I shame you for anything.”

“Thanks Lux…” Ahsoka let out a sigh. “Just…it’s hard for me and complicated.”

“And you think my life is simple and easy…” Lux said and then fell silent as a blush started to spread over his cheeks. “Bad comparison. Sorry.”

“Don’t be…,” Ahsoka said, sighing. “It probably isn’t.”

Lux sent her a smile, a smile she didn’t expect from him. It was full of compassion, understanding and something more, something much less innocent and much naughty. She never suspected he could have this side.

“Fair… so… what exactly do you have in mind?” Lux smirked. “I have some things in mind, but…”

“Dunno,” Ahsoka admitted, she raised the bottle to her lips, drank root beer and then looked at him again. “I mean, I think that you’re certainly appealing and there’s something in you that’s pulling me…”

“But?” Lux asked quietly.

“But I am scared.” The words felt to her wrong. She was supposed to master her emotions, yet admitting that she was scared strangely helped her relax.

“Scared of what?” Lux asked as he placed the plate on the floor and moved closer.

“Of what you will think. Of what you will think of me having zero idea what I’m doing…” Ahsoka paused. “I want us two to have an enjoyable time, but…”

“You’re scared,” Lux finished as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “I won’t shame you for anything or laugh at you about anything. If that’s what you’re scared of. Like… I just want you and me to have an enjoyable time together.”

“I appreciate it. I truly do, Lux,” Ahsoka said before falling silent for a moment. “Just… don’t know.” She shook her head, shoving aside the doubts and teachings of the Order. She wanted to have fun, she could have it, Lux was willing and if she was honest, she needed to loosen up. The War, the Order, the duties and demands everybody and everything was piling on her shoulders were crushing her, grinding away any and all happiness, joy, hope she had left.

Lux nodded; she felt his gaze linger on her chest for a second. Then it moved away and he smiled lightly. “We don’t need to do anything; we can just talk and spend the time together. You seem to enjoy my company, a lot.”

“And you like mine.”

“Mhm.”He looked at the window and the landscape outside “I never thought that I would say it, but for a Jedi, you’re nice.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are…” A sigh slipped out of Lux’s lips as he laid down his hand on top of hers. “Very different compared to what I thought Jedi should be.”

“I’m still a padawan,” Ahsoka said with a chuckle. Then without thinking she moved forward, placed her other hand on his back and pulled him closer before kissing him on the lips. She couldn’t explain why she did it, she just did it. As their lips touched, she felt a jolt of electricity jump between them. It was so new, so strange and so good. She wanted more of it, much more of it and she wanted to explore things she did not consider before.

“Why did you do it?” Lux asked, breaking the kiss.

“Don’t know… Sorry, Lux, didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine,” he chuckled. “I’m just surprised.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath and then exhaled before smiling at him. “I think I want more,” she said somewhat hesitantly.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Lux kissed her and at the same time she could feel his other hand move across her back. A shiver raced down her spine as she felt his fingers brush against the exposed skin of her back. She knew why her body was reacting that way and what was causing it, but the experience itself was so much better and so much more intense than she ever thought it would be.

Closing her eyes Ahsoka just focused on the moment. Lux’s hand tracing out patterns across her back, his lips pressed against her, his other hand moving up and down her side. It all was new, strange, but she wanted more of it. She placed her hand on his side and then moved up onto his back.

“You like it?” Lux’s words pulled her out of it and made her focus on him.

“Yes…”

He nodded and smiled at her. “We can do more.”

“Yes, please…,” Ahsoka breathed out as she moved her hand up and down his back.

Lux kissed her on one of the cheeks. “But of course, Ahsoka,” he murmured into her ear. “We can stop whenever you want.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Ahsoka said with a shudder. “Not now… Not soon.”

Nodding Lux kissed her on the other cheek and then looked into her eyes. “Can I remove your top?”

Ahsoka’s head moved in a gentle nod and Lux took it as a yes. He quickly found the zipper, pulled it down and then gently pulled away her top revealing a pair of supple, small breasts wrapped in what looked to be a black bra. From the second she arrived something in her kept on pulling him closer and closer to her; now they were sitting on his bed and he was undressing her.

“You’re so pretty,” Lux murmured lowering his head and kissing Ahsoka’s collarbone.

“Thank you, Lux, you’re not bad either.”

He chuckled under his breath as he gently pushed her back. She landed on his bed and in her eyes he could see fires of mischief and need. He kissed her on her lips and the next moment she pulled him down on top of her as her mouth sought out his. Their lips met in yet another kiss; he parted his lips and let his tongue slip out and prod her lips, asking for entrance. After a moment she relented, parted her lips and let his tongue slip inside. They kissed as their tongues dueled for what felt to him like an eternity.

As they finally parted, strings of saliva connected their mouths; their breaths were ragged and finally there was a playful gleam in Ahsoka’s eyes. “You liked it?” Lux whispered.

“Oh… yes…” Ahsoka gasped out. “It was so good.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Lux murmured as he rolled off her.

“I wish we, the Jedi, could do it more often,” Ahsoka said with a slight pout. She propped herself on her elbow and then looked at him. “So… are you going to stay in all of those clothes of yours?”

Lux let out a chuckle. “No, feel free to undress me… Or do you want me to do it on my own?”

On Ahsoka’s face appeared a beautiful blush. Lux laughed at it, then fell silent, feeling a bit stupid. “Sorry for the outburst,” he said, sighing.

“Don’t worry.”

He gave her a nod and sat up on the bed. First he unbuttoned his suit, then tossed it aside before unbuttoning the shirt he had below. Pulling down the shirt he blushed a bit as he realized that Ahsoka was going to see him naked with all of the toned lines of his chest and belly exposed to her. He pushed his embarrassment aside and looked at her. “How do I look?”

Ahsoka gave him a look and then tilted her head. “I do like that you’re lean and toned,” she said before smiling. “I expected you to be more… scrawny.”

Pouting Lux kissed her on the lips and silenced any further comments she could have. At least for the time being. Ahsoka pushed him aside; a chuckle escaped out of her lips as she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. He gasped as her crotch pressed against his; he hadn't realized he was so hard and that he longed for such a contact so much.

“Naughty,” Lux murmured. “I never thought a Jedi could be a naughty being.”

“Well… Did you see all the Jedi?” Ahsoka asked as she placed her hands on his torso. Lux shuddered at the contact, her hands were so hot, so bloody hot. Seeing him shudder she only smiled and moved them down, towards his pants. For a moment she toyed with his belt and then unbuckled it, pulled down the zipper of his pants revealing his boxers with a very visible hardon straining against the cloth.

“Oh… you really like what you see, don’t you?” She asked as she brushed her hand against the fabric.

A gasp slipped out of Lux’s mouth… He wanted more, he wanted much more than her hand touching him through the clothes. “Yes…”

Ahsoka grinned and stroked him slowly before looking deeply into his eyes. “I know that humans tend to make a mess very quickly…”

“That’s lies,” Lux spat without any heat. “We have some form of self-control.” Yet as he said those words he could feel his cheeks burn him.

Tilting her head Ahsoka watched him for a second. “You sure?” She asked as a wicked grin appeared in her eyes. She cautiously slipped her hand into his underwear and gently gripped his cock.

“Kyaaaah,” ripped out of Lux’s mouth. He wanted more of it and he wanted her to just finish him off. But then she just pulled her hand away. “Why?”

Ahsoka just chuckled and rolled off his hips. She laid down on the bed with her knees slightly parted and her head resting on a pillow. “Because you have zero self-control. I might lack experience, but I know enough to know that you making a mess now limits opportunities for fun later.” She laughed merrily. “And I want some attention from you, too.”

Pouting Lux pulled the pants all the way down, tossed them off the bed and then sat up and looked at Ahsoka. Her lips were slightly agape, beautiful pink tinge covered her cheeks and much to his surprise her lekku were glowing slightly. “Your lekku glow?”

“Oh.” Ahsoka glanced at her headtails and then blushed as she noticed the glow. “They do it whenever a Togruta is aroused. Which also means I want your attention.”

“Sure.” Lux laid down on his belly and then looked at her short skirt. He reached for the buckle and played with it for a moment before getting it out of the way and gently tugging at her skirt. “Help me?” Ahsoka grinned and raised her hips, he pulled her skirt and much to his disappointment all he saw was her leggings, not her underwear.

“Silly boy,” Ahsoka scoffed playfully. “You really think that I would come climbing down the slopes or crawling through the trenches with nothing protecting my legs?”

“No. Just hoped that for this mission you would dress in something more revealing.” Lux looked at her playfully while moving his hands up her legs. He stopped at the hem of her leggings, slipped a finger under it, and pulled them down with a bit of help from her. What he saw surprised him: he did expect the black panties, but what he did not expect were white and blue markings starting at her hipbones and disappearing under the black fabric, as well as a pair of bony ridges barely hidden by the skin. He pressed his finger against one of them and he could feel the hard bone hidden right under the skin.

“What am I looking at?” Lux asked as he tried to figure out what exactly he was seeing.

Ahsoka chuckled at the question and looking into her eyes he could see mischievous fires dance in them. “Well…the anatomy of the Togruta is not the same as the anatomy of humans. Be a patient lover and I’ll explain it to you soon enough.”

Trying to hide his embarrassment Lux chuckled and slowly pulled down her panties. The markings he noticed before were centered on what he presumed was Ahsoka’s pussy, yet it was different compared to what he was used to seeing. The opening was much smaller and a clear mucus covered the area around it and was oozing out of it.

“Oh…” Ahsoka muttered looking at his expression. “You haven’t seen a naked Togruta, have you?”

Lux shook his head. “No.”

Rolling her eyes Ahsoka let out a sigh. “I’ll show you around.” She let out a chuckle. “I want to have some fun.”

“Sure.”

“Then watch closely.”

She moved her hand to what he assumed was her pussy. “Well, this is my pussy or whatever you want to call it,” she said, tracing one of her fingers across and around the opening. “We don’t have pubes like you so it’s closed shut unless we’re horny and the mucus you see,” she scooped some of it onto her finger, “keeps things clean down there.” She pulled the finger to her nose and sniffed. “It’s also quite a nice smelling thing.”

“If you say so.”

“Trust me,” Ahsoka chuckled. “It is. Anyways.” She moved her finger below her opening and towards a bulbous slightly blue glans he only now noticed hidden between her legs and slightly above her anus. “This little bulb is used to store semen… Our reproductive cycles are much rarer and more random than human so whenever we can, we store semen for later use. ”

“Or…?”

“Or if you know how, it can be pushed into our cervix,” Ahsoka said with a chuckle. “One note, it’s extremely sensitive to touch.”

Lux grinned at the mention. He could have fun with it being super sensitive. Oh, definitely, he could have fun with that. “Anything else I should know of?”

“Hmm,” Ahsoka tapped her nose with her finger. “No, at least nothing you need to know now. Later, probably.”

“I am a bit concerned,” Lux said cautiously as he eyed her. “I like you… but I also don’t trust those words much.”

“Nah. It’s nothing bad.”

A snort slipped from him before he restrained himself. “Sorry. I’ll trust you.” He leant forward, placed his hands on Ahsoka’s knees and slowly, painfully slowly moved them up her legs and towards her center. He cautiously dragged his finger across the opening; the second his finger came in contact with it, Ahsoka gasped.

“Yes… Try to put a finger inside.”

He looked at her, then at the opening and then at his finger. He slowly slipped the tip inside and much to his surprise the interior was so wet, so hot and so soft he wanted to shove his finger deeper, but caution made him pull out.

“Why?” Ahsoka asked with a pout. “I liked it.”

“Teasing.” Lux stuck out his tongue. “And I’m trying to figure out you.”

“Hurry with it please,” Ahsoka said as a mischievous fire appeared in her eyes.

Lux felt something wrap around his cock and start to stroke him. He looked down, yet he didn’t notice her hand or foot playing with him. “How…”

“Jedi,” Ahsoka said with a grin. “Using Force to jerk you off.”

He let out a pout and then pushed himself closer to her crotch. He tentatively licked her opening and frowned; the mucus flowing out wasn’t bad tasting, but rather slightly musky with something more to it, something slightly sweet and spicy that he couldn’t quite name. He prodded the opening with his tongue and then smiled when Ahsoka let out a throaty moan.

“Yes. Just there, slightly deeper. Please.”

Tilting his head Lux pulled away and then slowly slipped in a pair of his fingers. As he pushed them in deeper he stumbled across a slightly harder nub. He brushed his fingers against it and a groan slipped out of Ahsoka’s mouth.

“Right there. Right kriffing there.”

He rubbed somewhat cautiously against the spot and a moan ripped itself out of her throat. He gave her a look and then started to rub against it harder and harder, each time his fingers passed over it a moan or a gasp escaped her mouth and the glow of her lekku became more and more pronounced.

“Something sensitive?” Lux asked teasingly as he kept rubbing his fingers against the nub. He could feel her pussy trap his fingers inside of the passage and then attempt to squeeze them as some clear liquid poured out of her and covered his hand.

“Kyaaaah…,” Ahsoka screamed as her body arched on the bed, her lekku brightened up even more and then the glow was gone. She collapsed onto the pillows and then looked at him. “Should have mentioned it too…”

“Well… I wouldn’t have so much fun if you did,” Lux said with a grin as he sat cross-legged. “So, what is it?”

Ahsoka inhaled and exhaled loudly several times and then looked at him. “Well, you know how human women have a clit?” She asked, pulling herself up on the bed and resting her back against a pillow.

“Yes… But it’s on the outside.”

Chuckling Ahsoka slipped one of her fingers into her cunt. “I don’t have it on the outside as my anatomy is different.” She groaned and then chuckled merrily. “Touching it is so good for me… All of my cunt is sensitive, just that one spot drives me mad.”

“A bit like human G-spot,” Lux murmured thoughtfully.

Ahsoka tilted her head and thought for what felt like an eternity to him, but then she nodded. “Not quite, but yes. Anyways, shouldn’t we be focused on something more entertaining than my anatomy?

“Yes, yes, anyways,I might have an idea,” Lux said with a frown. “One you might appreciate.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Lux rolled off the bed before standing up and locking the door. “Well… I should have done that earlier.”

“Your mother?” Ahsoka asked with a tinge of pink covering her cheeks.

“Or Senator Amidala,” Lux murmured. “Both of which would be bad. Anyways.” He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a metal box. “This here might be fun.” He placed the box on the bed and then looked at Ahsoka. “Want to open it?”

The Togruta looked at him, then at the box. “Is it something bad?”

“No,” Lux said, shaking his head. “Just something quite special.”

“You open it then,” she said with a grin.

Nodding, Lux pried open the lid and looked inside. He had his condoms, several bottles of lube as well as toys, his plain boring dildo, basic human cock with nothing fancy -- yet as he thought about it as plain and basic, Lux felt a bit of a blush cover his cheeks. He had bought it long ago and since then it had brought him and his occasional playmates heaps of fun.

He also had a toy he acquired because why the heck not, he had the money to spend on a guilty pleasure and he had spotted a great deal on it. It was shaped like a Trandoshan cock with a pair of shafts covered in soft barbs. He shuddered as he brushed his fingers against the toy. It was such a good toy when he wanted to tease his prostate; the barbs were just big enough to send shivers down his spine. Finally, the third one was a long and thick, knotted black and red dildo based on the cock of the Zabraks. The knot and the dildo’s sheer length could provide him with such a strong sensation when he felt playful.

Finally he also had a fleshlight as well as an anal plug and a simple vibrator. The plug was made out of glass and at times he feared that he was going to shatter it with how hard he clenched down on it, but so far it was behaving just fine. The fleshlight adapted to the shape of any cock slid inside, and depending on his mood, could also provide him with vibrations or other sensations. The vibrator was a basic model that just worked, but it was more than enough for him.

“Sex toys,” Lux said, gesturing at the compartments with the toys. Then he pointed at the lube and condoms. “Lube and condoms so that I don’t have accidents.”

“What accidents?” Ahsoka asked, sticking out her tongue a bit.

“You know.”

A chuckle broke out of Ahsoka’s mouth. “That I do know, was just teasing you a bit.”

Huffing Lux looked at her and then gestured at the box. “So… what do you want to do next?”

“Don’t know.” Ahsoka fell silent for what felt like an eternity. Then she looked into his eyes and he could see blush spreading over her cheeks. “Maybe get you off, just like you did it to me?”

“Yes, please.” Lux pulled down his boxers, revealing his curly black pubes and a sizable cock with its head glistening from pre-cum. “I so need it.”

“I’ve never done much than just tease you,,” Ahsoka said shyly.

“As good a time as any to learn,” he said and chuckled as he moved up the bed and rested his back against the pillows next to Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka shuffled down the bed and sat down between his legs. She carefully laid her hands on his knees and then moved them slowly up his legs. Lux shuddered at the touch, she was so much warmer than any partner he had slept with before. In the gentleness, softness of her moves there was also something so different, better.

“Your pubes look interesting,” Ahsoka murmured as she placed her hand against his pubes and trailed her fingers through them. “Togruta don’t have hair, at all. Fur is a strange thing to us.” She paused, tilted her head and looked at him. “But a thing that I do enjoy.”

“It can be pleasant.”

Ahsoka nodded, gently gripped his cock with her hand and then started to slowly stroke him. “You’re going to come quickly?”

Lux grunted and nodded. “Probably. I mean, a naked, pretty Togruta is jerking me off. And been teasing me for ages.”

Loudly huffing Ahsoka started to move her hand faster and faster up and down the shaft. With each of her moves Lux could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. He wanted it, he craved getting off, he just wanted to do it and just have some rest from being so horny and hungry for pleasure.

“Well…,” Ahsoka drawled out, slowing down the tempo. “Is there anything else I can do other than just keep stroking?”

“Suck me like a lollipop or a piece of candy… well, if I come, I might come in your mouth, or on your face.”

Pulling away she looked into his eyes and then nodded before lowering her mouth and took in the head of his cock. He grunted out as her hot and wet mouth enveloped him. She bobbed up and down a few times, yet she never took much more than the head of it into her mouth.

“Stroke what you can’t take,” he gently suggested as he reached out and laid his hand on one of her montrals.

“Why?”

“Because it gives me more pleasure,” Lux said with a tiny smirk. “Like head is good, but the more you work with the faster I’m going to come.”

Ahsoka looked at him, but then she started to stroke the shaft while she bobbed her head up and down the head.With each move of her head and hand Lux could feel the heat build up down in his belly. He felt that she was getting close to pushing him over the edge and towards the blissful wave of emotions that just boiled over the horizon.

“You like it?” She asked teasingly as she pulled away for a bit. “Or no?”

“Mhm.”

“Just mhm?” Ahsoka asked teasingly. “You’re awfully quiet.” She slid her hand across his shaft, then carefully licked clean her fingers. “I want more from you.”

“More of?’

“Noises of appreciation,” Ahsoka said and stuck out her tongue.

“I love it,” Lux gasped out as she resumed jerking him off. “I can’t want to see what more you can do to me.”

“I’m also quite curious,” Ahsoka winked at him and with her second hand reached to his balls and gripped them lightly. “They’re also sensitive?”

“Yes...” Lux breathed in. “Not as much as the cock or some other places, but yes.”

A grin appeared on Ahsoka’s face as she started to also fondle them.

He screamed and his body arched off the bed as one squirt of cum after another left him splattering all over his belly, the bed and Ahsoka’s hand.

“Thank… you…,” he managed to gasp out before laying his head down and closing his eyes. “You were wonderful.”

“Thanks, Lux,” Ahsoka murmured, licking the cum off her fingers. “Tastes funky, but I quite like it.”

“Not everybody likes the taste,” Lux said with a groan. He propped himself up and then looked at her. “Sleep? Here? Now?”

Ahsoka looked at him, then crawled closed to him and pressed herself against his side. He gave her a smile and pulled one of the scattered blankets onto them and pressed himself closer against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two has them get up to even naughtier things than what they already did...


End file.
